Poemat dla białej róży
by Drea Remaerd
Summary: Annie zostaje wydobyta z kryształu i staje się wrogiem ludzkości numer jeden, a Armin nie ma pojęcia jak odnieść się do powstałej sytuacji. Rating T ze względu na sceny typu gore.
1. Niewinna

**Krótka przedmowa:  
Generalnie fic zainspirowany obejrzanym na yt AMV "Who is she?" autorstwa cryastar ( watch?v=tdUqXllpqgo)**.**Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze i wskazówki :) Akcja ma miejsce po zakończeniu pierwszego sezonu anime, brak fragmentów/spoilerów z mangi.  
Zapraszam do czytania**

Ten dzień utknął Arminowi w pamięci niczym ogromna drzazga, niemożliwa do usunięcia.

Gdy wreszcie udało się wyjąć Annie z kryształu, niezwłocznie została przeniesiona do wojskowych lochów. Zastosowano najwyższe zabezpieczenia - leżała w celi na najniższym poziomie, pod ziemią, chronioną z zewnątrz trzema wartami straży. Na pierwszej stał oddział Leviego (bez Erena, leżącego w tamtej chwili w sekcji szpitalnej), na drugiej oddział Hanji, a na trzeciej - najbliższej ziemi - Armin, wraz z Mikasą. Bardziej reprezentacyjnie, niż cokolwiek innego. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Annie nie wymknęłaby się nawet przez oddział Leviego, mimo, że w tej chwili złożony głównie z żółtodziobów. Nie miała na to siły. Blondyn wraz z przyjaciółką pełnili funkcję publiczną - pokazać wszystkim mniej-znaczącym wojskowym bohaterów, którzy po ciężkiej walce wciąż trzymają wartę. Jakież to ironiczne.

Annie obudziła się po trzech godzinach od wyciągnięcia z kryształu. Z relacji zwykłych strażników wiadomo było, iż natychmiast zaczęto wydobywanie z niej informacji. Chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, iż nikt nie będzie jej pytał po dobroci. Zbyt wielu ludzi zginęło w walce z nią. Będą ją torturować do momentu, gdy już nie będzie w stanie mówić. Niezależnie od tego, czy będzie chciała, czy nie.

Po godzinie do uszu Armina dotarł mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, słyszalny aż z samego dołu. Poczuł, jakby coś go ścisnęło za serce. Wiedział, że nie powinien jej współczuć – pamiętał to, co zostało ze starego oddziału Leviego. Ale nie mógł zapomnieć, że jego oszczędziła. Nawet, jeśli to uczucie nie było szlachetne i wywodziło się ze zwykłego strachu, nie mógł zapomnieć.

Dlatego też gdy usłyszał jej pełen rozpaczy wrzask, nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Zacisnął zęby i starał się wymazać dźwięk z głowy, jednak jego echo nadal odbijało się w zakamarkach umysłu.

Dwie godziny później Annie wyniesiono.

Gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi, dziewczyna wypadła strażnikom z rąk i bezwładnie runęła wprost w ramiona Armina. Nawet nie miała siły by podnieść głowę i dowiedzieć się, kto ją złapał. Cała zalana krwią, z głębokimi ranami na całym ciele, rzężącym oddechem, łzami mieszającymi się ze śliną i spływającymi po podbródku. Nie mogła nawet się oprzeć o blondyna. Po prostu zwisała mu z ramion.

Strażnicy ponownie ją złapali i wynieśli w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, a Arminowi zabrakło głosu w gardle, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Pamiętał, że przyszedł do niej następnego dnia. Razem z Mikasą szli, by odwiedzi Erena - kupili wielki bukiet białych róż po drodze. W końcu rzadko który pacjent ma takie atrakcje w szpitalu wojskowym.

Budynek był prawdziwym labiryntem. Trzy piętra i parter, a w nich dziesiątki sal i korytarzy, liczne przejścia dla odwiedzających i pracujących na miejscu. Nie kręciło się tam jednak zbyt wiele osób - do środka wpuszczano jedynie jednostki z wojska, nawet najbliższa rodzina nie miała prawa wstępu. Nie miało to większego znaczenia - przeważająca część leżących tam nie posiadała jakiejkolwiek rodziny.

Na wielkiej tablicy przy recepcji wisiała lista pacjentów z podanymi salami. Eren leżał na pierwszym piętrze. Tuż obok Annie.

Armin nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił. Po prostu gdy dotarli przed salę przyjaciela Armin wziął od Mikasy jedną różę i skierował się do drugiego pokoju. Dziewczyna odprowadziła go wzrokiem, lecz nie zaprotestowała.

Annie wciąż była nieprzytomna. Podobno zemdlała jak tylko donieśli ją do szpitala. Tworzyła straszny kontrast z otoczeniem - zmasakrowane, zmęczone ciało na perfekcyjnie białej pościeli. Najlżejsze rany już zaczęły się zabliźniać, jednak wciąż wyglądała koszmarnie. Chłopak dostrzegł, że większość lewego policzka pokrywa jej ogromna blizna od poparzenia, biegnąca od samego ucha i kończąca się na około dwa centymetry od ust.

Armin włożył różę do wcześniej pustego wazonika z wodą. Nie dziwił się specjalnie - kto inny byłby na tyle szalony, by przynieść jej kwiaty?

- Sam właściwie nie wiem, czemu do Ciebie przyszedłem, wiesz? - rzekł cicho, chyba bardziej sam do siebie, niż do niej. Usiadł na krześle i patrzył przez moment na jej niewzruszone oblicze. - Chyba mi wreszcie odbiło. A może po prostu jestem desperatem. - Smutny uśmiech wstąpił mu na usta, by po chwili znów zniknąć. - Tak chyba było zawsze. Znów mamy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi, tylko ich stosunek się zmienił. Nic nie wiemy, a ty tylko cholernie utrudniłaś sprawę. Żebym tylko wiedział dlaczego to zrobiłaś… - głos zaczął mu drżeć. - Chciałbym rozumieć, chciałbym wiedzieć. Przecież byłaś dla mnie dobrą osobą. Czemu tylko dla mnie? Czemu nie mogłaś być tak dobra dla innych? Mogłabyś się wytłumaczyć... Nie wiem gdzie w tym wszystkim stać. - Zauważył, że w trakcie monologu złapał ją za rękę, na którą teraz skapywały jego łzy. Trzymał rękę pełną zadrapań, śladów po rozgrzanym żelazie, rękę mizerną i wyczerpaną.

I nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że to mogła być ręka mordercy.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że irracjonalnie czeka aż dziewczyna się nagle przebudzi i da mu to cudowne wyjaśnienie, którego ostatnio tak rozpaczliwie szukał. Wyjaśnienie, które sprawi, że wszyscy uwierzą, że nie zrobiła nic złego, które pozwoli jej wrócić normalnie do społeczeństwa.

Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Annie nadal leżała nieruchomo na łóżku.

Armin wrócił do swojego zakwaterowania dużo później, niż Mikasa czy Eren, którego tego wieczoru wypuszczono. Przez kilka godzin blondyn siedział nad Annie i zatapiał się w myślach. Gdy słońce zaczęło chować się za murem, postanowił, że powinien dać temu spokój, więc opuścił szpital. Większość jego rówieśników już spała, wykończona całym dniem treningu. On sam szybko zrzucił z siebie ubranie i poszedł się umyć. Wróciwszy, padł na łóżko, i nieprzejęty szorstkością posłania, natychmiast odpłynął.

Stał nad rzeką, jeszcze w ich rodzimej dzielnicy. Było pochmurnie, strzępki szarego nieba odbijały się na ciemnych falach. Piasek na brukowej kostce skrzypiał pod wojskowymi butami. Z tyłu szedł oddział Leviego; Armin nie musiał się oglądać, by rozpoznać pełen ostrożności rytm ich kroków – w końcu byli oddziałem do zadań specjalnych.

Kroki ustały. Poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, po czym odwrócił się i zamarł.

Przed nim stał cały oddział Leviego. Cały. W komplecie. Stała przed nim Petra, z niemal całym przodem ciała zmiażdżonym, z resztkami agonii w martwych oczach. Stał Erd, scalony w połowie grubą nicią. Rozpadał się, części ciała próbowały się odkleić pod zszyciem. Stał Gunter, z głową ledwo trzymającą się na karku pełnym sinych plam po trzymających go linkach. Stał Oluo, z ogromną wyrwą w samym środku ciała. Jego wnętrzności cudem trzymały się w środku.

Zza nich wyszli Mikasa, Eren i Levi. Patrzyli na Armina zimnym, bezdusznym wzrokiem. Kapral odwrócił go ruchem ręki.

Za nim stała Annie. Ze związanymi rękami i nogami, w nadgarstkach i kostkach. Z kneblem w ustach i dziesiątkami okaleczeń na całym ciele. Z blizną po gorącym żelazie biegnącą przez całą linię szczęki i groźbą w oczach.

Już rozumiał, czego chcieli.

Miał ją tam zrzucić. Do rzeki, własnymi dłońmi. Albo zginąć razem z nią.

– Decyduj się. – Zimny głos Leviego upominał.

Annie patrzyła na niego ze wściekłością. „Ani mi się waż", zdawała się mówić. Kapral kopnął ją w tył nóg, dziewczyna zachwiała się i na ułamek sekundy pękła maska na jej twarzy – Armin zdołał dostrzec w jej spojrzeniu małą, przerażoną, opuszczoną przez wszystkich dziewczynkę.

Z kobiety-tytana w bezradne dziecko.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Armin Arlert nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Ale Annie nie zamierzała mu dać wyboru.

Wszystko stało się w ułamku sekundy – dziewczyna zachwiała się na palcach i przechyliła do przodu. Jej ciało z głośnym pluskiem wpadło do wody, wzburzając wokół fale.

Levi prychnął z pogardą, po czym uderzył Armina w głowę. Mdlejąc, poczuł jeszcze jak wpada do rzeki.

Chłopak zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej. W pokoju panowała kompletna cisza, księżyc był dopiero w połowie nieba. Armin przeczesał palcami włosy, wpatrując się w prześcieradło. Jego myśli błądziły w chaosie przeżytego przed chwilą snu. Urywany oddech uspokajał się powoli, zaś ciało zorientowało się, iż nic mu nie grozi i może wrócić ponownie do stanu spoczynku.

Młody mężczyzna nie mógł sobie potem przypomnieć co śniło mu się przez resztę nocy, lecz gdy wstał, czuł się, jakby w ogóle nie zmrużył oka.

Wstawali zawsze o świcie.

Ostry dźwięk gwizdka rozbrzmiewał w głowie zazwyczaj jeszcze przez kilka minut, jednak można było się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jęki odciążonych łóżek, strzykanie kości, brzęki zapinanych klamer i przytłumione rozmowy trwały aż do samego śniadania, gdzie większość żołnierzy się rozbudzała i ciche szmery przeradzały się w głośne śmiechy i ogólną wesołość towarzystwa.

Armin tego dnia obudził się przed większością. Noc była jedynym czasem, w którym w budynku panowała niemal całkowita cisza. Starając się nie hałasować, młody mężczyzna wstał i przebrał się w mundur. Sprzęt do poruszania się w trzecim wymiarze zostawił - nikt nie zabierał ze sobą dodatkowego oporządzenia przed pierwszymi dziennymi zajęciami.

Wyślizgnął się z pokoju, próbując nie skrzypieć drzwiami. Generalnie przechadzki po ciszy nocnej były zabronione, ale ten zakaz był słabiej przestrzegany o tej porze - na pół godziny przed śniadaniem ostatnie warty wracały do swych pokoi, by odespać, zaś korytarze pozostawały prze kilkanaście minut niemal puste. Te kilkanaście minut często służyło Arminowi jako możliwość na chwilę refleksji - mógł usiąść przy oknie wychodzącym na świat, popatrzeć w gwiazdy, poobserwować budzące się ptaki. Miał chwilę by skupić się na tym, co wymagało przemyślenia.

A teraz bardzo wiele rzeczy wymagało przemyślenia.

Jego pierwszym – i głównym, jak na dany moment - problemem była Annie. W tej chwili wszyscy widzieli w niej wroga ludzkości numer jeden. I to, że przy ostatniej wyprawie nie zrobiła mu krzywdy mimo tego, że już trzymała go w dłoniach, nie stawiało go w dobrym świetle.

Pierwsze irracjonalne myśli zaczęły mu przychodzić do głowy. Czy to możliwe, żeby on też był tytanem, tylko tego nie pamiętał? W końcu Eren nie miał pełnej świadomości swoich czynów w trakcie przemiany.

"Nie," pokręcił głową sam do siebie "niemożliwe. Eren może i nie pamięta co robi gdy jest w tytaniej formie, ale same przemiany są dla niego jasne. Wiedziałbym."

Może był komuś potrzebny tam, po drugiej stronie konfliktu? Ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. Poza tym, komu mógłby się przydać? Jak dotąd ilość inteligentnych tytanów, którą mieli okazję obserwować okazała się niewielka. Czy to możliwe, żeby było ich więcej?

"Jak najbardziej" uświadomił sobie. "Ale jedyną cechą, którą się pozytywnie wyróżniam, to innowacyjne myślenie. Do tego mogli równie dobrze wziąć kogokolwiek z oddziału Leviego. Czego, cóż, nie zrobili."

W umyśle chłopaka na krótką chwilę pokazała się wizja Petry ze snu. Armin'a przeszły dreszcze, zatrząsł się i mocniej opatulił cienką kurtką.

"Więc czemu?" Pytanie odbiło się echem w jego głowie, jednak tym razem głos rozsądku nie odpowiedział. I chyba to w tym wszystkim przerażało go najbardziej - ten głos rozsądku coraz częściej nie miał dla blondyna rozwiązania. Po prostu wszystkie logiczne opcje się skończyły i młody mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia co w tej sytuacji zrobić.

Usłyszał szybkie, zdecydowane kroki zza ściany. Zerwał się z parapetu, licząc na ucieczkę do pokoju, nim nadchodząca osoba się zorientuje, jednak nie było na to szansy. Zza rogu wyłonił się kapral Levi, maszerując ku kwaterom dowodzenia. Armin zasalutował, stojąc w miejscu i czekając na reprymendę.

– Armin, czy masz dziś jakieś prace do wykonania? - Przełożony zatrzymał się przy nim na moment.

– O ile mi wiadomo, nie, kapralu!

– To dobrze. Zanieś to do szpitala, masz wypisaną salę. Tylko się pośpiesz, to ma dotrzeć na miejsce przed generalną pobudką.

– Tak jest. – Żołnierz stał w miejscu, wciąż na baczność.

– Już możesz iść. Jak mówiłem, to ma dotrzeć jak najprędzej. I w tajemnicy.

Blondyn puścił się pędem przez korytarz, starając się jednocześnie nie zbudzić nikogo niepotrzebnie. Bogu dzięki nie był specjalnie ciężki i jego bieg nie powodował drżenia podłogi z każdym susem. Nieco zdziwił się, nie sądził, że Levi zupełnie nie zwróci uwagi na łamanie przepisów przez jego podwładnego. To mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym - wiadomość należała do tych z najwyższej wagi.

Szpital łączył się z głównym budynkiem przez odkryty łącznik. Droga nie była długa, więc chłopak nie martwił się o to, czy zdąży. Chciał jednak wykonać zadanie jak najprędzej, więc przed salę trafił lekko zdyszany. Gdy zobaczył kartkę przyczepioną na drzwiach zrozumiał, czemu numerek sali wydawał się taki znajomy.

Annie.

Co kapral Levi mógł chcieć jej przekazać?

Niewiele się zastanawiając, Armin wślizgnął się do sali. Przez uchylone okno wpadał poranny wiaterek, słońce powoli wyłaniało się zza muru. A dziewczyna siedziała półnaga na posłaniu.

Chłopaka zamurowało. Siedziała tyłem do niego, więc widział całe jej plecy, poprzecinane setkami drobnych blizn, a miejscami nawet zszyciami. Jej jasne włosy opadały na kark, zasłaniając smukłą szyję. Zza blond kurtyny nie dało się dostrzec twarzy, zwróconej ku oknu. Długimi, poharatanymi palcami zapięła stanik i wsunęła dłonie do rękawów białej koszuli. Gdy tylko narzuciła ją na ramiona, zebrała dłońmi włosy i szybkimi ruchami związała je w swój standardowy kok. Dopiero wtedy, gdy zabrała się za zapinanie koszuli, zauważyła wizytatora.

– Nie zauważyłam cię - powiedziała cicho, głosem zachrypniętym od długiego nieużywania. Odkaszlnęła.

– Przepraszam za najście - Armin starał się nie patrzeć w jej stronę - ale mam wiadomość dla ciebie.

– Od kiedy jesteś chłopcem na posyłki, Armin? - wyciągnęła dłoń ku niemu, czekając na list.

– Rozkaz Kaprala Leviego.

– Rozumiem.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym szelestem papieru w dłoniach Annie. Po chwili odłożyła kartki na stolik nocny.

– To ja już będę szedł - poinformował blondyn.

Złapała go za nadgarstek.

– Zostań jeszcze chwilę.

Dziewczyna przysunęła mu krzesło i gestem wskazała, by usiadł. Armin skorzystał. Po raz pierwszy od dawna mógł się przyjrzeć jej oczom, które nagle wydały mu się być koszmarnie zmęczone, przygniecione ciężarem rzeczywistości.

Znów ogarnęły go wątpliwości.

Nie chciał pytać wprost, czuł, że to nie byłoby w porządku, mimo tego pytanie samo cisnęło mu się na usta. Ona jednak uprzedziła go.

– Dlaczego? - Nie spojrzała nawet na niego, pusty wzrok nadal kierował się gdzieś za okno.

– Nie uważasz, że to ja powinienem ci zadać to pytanie?

– Dlaczego zostawiłeś mi różę?

Armina zamurowało. Było tyle ważniejszych pytań, które domagały się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, a ona pyta go o kwiaty.

– Skąd wiesz, że to ja?

– A kto inny? Jesteś jedyną osobą, która wciąż posiada we mnie jakąś wiarę.

– Czemu tak uważasz? - Armin sam nie do końca był pewien, czy posiada tą wiarę.

– Gdyby tak nie było, nie zgodziłbyś się zostać.

Chłopak nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Annie milczała przez moment, po czym wyjęła kwiat z wazonu.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem niewinna?

– A jesteś?

Odwróciła się w jego stronę i przeszyła go błękitnym jak czyste niebo spojrzeniem.

– Czy to nie tak, jak z dobrocią, Armin? Czy nie oceniasz tego w stosunku do konkretnej osoby? Powiedz, Armin, jestem dla ciebie niewinna? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Zdradziłam ludzkość, to jasne. Moim losem teraz jest zostać porzuconą i zrzucić cały wasz ból na moje ramiona. Tak zawsze działo się ze zdrajcami. Więc? Czemu tu jesteś? Nie chcę twojego pogardliwego spojrzenia, więc jeśli tylko tyle chcesz mi dać, to możesz już wyjść.

– Nie przyszedłem tobą pogardzać. Czy jesteś dla mnie niewinna? Nie wiem. Nie znam twoich motywów. Jestem tu, bo poprosiłaś mnie, żebym został. Jestem tu, bo nie wiem co myśleć. Nadal się nie wytłumaczyłaś. Ciężko mi ci oceniać w ten sposób.

– Boję się, że mogę nie mieć tego wytłumaczenia, które chciałbyś usłyszeć.

– Czasem trzeba się zmierzyć z rzeczywistością.

– Mówisz o sobie, czy o mnie?

– O sobie, ale odnosi się to do wszystkich.

– Czyli, innymi słowy, nadal miałeś we mnie wiarę? Wiesz, że jesteś ostatni?

– Wiem.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Armin oderwał od niej wzrok i spojrzał na wschodzące słońce.

– Jesteś w tej chwili tematem tabu. Czy zacznie mi przeszkadzać zobaczymy wtedy, kiedy zacznie się wrzawa. Nie usłyszę od ciebie wyjaśnienia, prawda?

– Na chwilę obecną nie.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Annie oderwała wzrok od okna, i połowicznie przykrywając się kołdrą odwróciła do wizytatora.

– Powinieneś już iść. Jeśli jestem tematem tabu, to skończy się dla ciebie źle, jeśli ktoś się dowie, że przebywasz w moim towarzystwie.

Chłopak podniósł się i odstawił krzesło na swoje miejsce.

– Mam coś przekazać Leviemu?

– Nie, nie trzeba. Dziękuję.

Wychodząc przez drzwi młody mężczyzna odwrócił się jeszcze raz.

– Jesteś bardzo samotną osobą, wiesz, Annie?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Ze wszystkimi zdrajcami tak jest, Armin.


	2. Dlatego boję się ciemności

Chłopakowi udało się wrócić do kwatery głównej bez zostania zauważonym. Zjadł już lekko chłodne śniadanie, tłumacząc przyjaciołom, że poprzedniego dnia nie spał do późna i zwyczajnie zaspał rano.

- Jak udaje ci się "zaspać" przy tym gwizdku?! - Eren wydawał się być z lekka oburzony. - Chciałbym tak potrafić! To cholerstwo dzwoni mi w głowie aż do momentu, kiedy zastępuje go głos kaprala. Własnych myśli nie da się tu usłyszeć.

- Wystarczy być odpowiednio niewyspanym. - Armin odgryzł spory kawałek bułki mimo, iż nie był głodny. Wiedział jednak, że już za paręnaście minut dostanie zadanie, które bardzo sprawnie zużyje jego wszystkie zapasy energii. Lepiej więc było zjeść tyle, ile się dało radę, niż chodzić później głodnym.

- Co masz na dziś zaplanowane? - Spytała Mikasa, kierując wzrok ku brunetowi. Ten wzruszył ramionami, przełykając kęs jajecznicy.

- Ostatnio dostaję zadania na bieżąco. Po sytuacji z Annie ci na górze musieli zacząć trząść portkami.

Armin kiwnął głową.

- Chcą cię mieć cały czas do dyspozycji. Ale kapitan Erwin wydaje się być spokojny, więc ja też się nie martwię. Na chwilę obecną sytuacja jest pod kontrolą.

Eren opuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w swój posiłek. Widać było, że przypomniał sobie o Annie.

- A ty, Armin? Masz coś dzisiaj do zrobienia? - Mikasa starała się zmienić temat rozmowy.

- Na razie nic mi nie podano, ale znając życie to kwestia czasu.

- Słyszałem, że Levi szuka kogoś do wysprzątania i odnowienia biblioteki. - Eren wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z biało-żółtej brei. - Strzeż się, pewnie będzie chciał wziąć ciebie. Najlepiej z nas wszystkich znasz się na konserwacji książek.

Armin kiwnął głową. To byłoby dobre zajęcie. Po ostatnich walkach pragnął tylko świętego spokoju, a praca przy renowacji książek dawała go dużo i pewnie potrwałaby kilka dni, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że biblioteka wojskowa była raczej skromna.

Chłopak dojadł resztki śniadania, po czym wyszedł z sali, zostawiając Mikasę samą w jej staraniach wmuszenia w Erena jedzenia. Wiedział, że kapral będzie opuszczał salę dowództwa za kilka minut, więc skierował się tam.

Stanął pod drzwiami i czekał cierpliwie. Levi wyszedł z sali jako pierwszy.

– Dostarczyłeś? - Armin nawet nie zdążył zadać pytania.

– Tak, sir.

– Doskonale. Masz resztę popołudnia wolną?

Armin kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze. Biblioteka potrzebuje renowacji i chcę, byś się tym zajął. Wszelkie środki znajdziesz już na miejscu.

Chłopak odsalutował i skierował się do swego pokoju. Przed zabraniem się za pracę musiał zabrać kilka rzeczy ze środka, no i miał okazję na oddanie zaległych książek do biblioteki. Gdy dotarł do wspólnego pokoju, nikogo już w nim nie było. Wyciągnął zakurzoną skrzynię spod łóżka, przez chwilę mocował się z zardzewiałą kłódką i wyjął tomiszcza spod leżących tam ubrań. Te książki podtrzymywały go na duchu - mógł czytać o tych wielkich terenach, które leżały za wielką barierą. Za każdym razem przypominał sobie, że to jest właśnie to, o co walczą - uwolnienie się od murów. Wyjście za kamienne więzienie. Walczyli o wielkie połacie wód i o wysokie góry. O pustynie i o otwarte niebo nad nimi.

Ilu z nich już zdążyło o tym zapomnieć?

Blondyn wyciągnął z książek wypożyczony z biblioteki podręcznik "Najwydajniejsze metody korzystania ze sprzętu do poruszania się w trzecim wymiarze". Myślał nad polepszeniem swojej techniki, jednak nie miał okazji do wypróbowania nowych metod na spokojnie. Tak czy inaczej, poznał już całą teorię, więc mógł spokojnie tomik oddać.

Biblioteka znajdowała się w najdalszym możliwym korytarzu całego zamku. Zapomniane przez Boga drzwi oznajmiały czyjeś przyjście głośnym, nie dającym się zignorować, jękiem. Zaraz po wkroczeniu do pomieszczenia Armin zorientował się, czemu to Levi nalegał na odświeżenie biblioteki. Chłopak zaniósł się kaszlem, gdy wciągnął do płuc pełne kurzu powietrze.

– Wszystko w porządku? - Rozległ się kobiecy głos z prawej. Blondyn odwrócił się i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł siedzącą przy blacie Rico.

– Tak... Witaj, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.

– Zdarza się. Kiedy nie wiszą nam tytani nad głowami, pracuję tutaj. Nie stoję na tyle wysoko w dowództwie, by planować dalsze akcje, a jednocześnie zbyt mnie poważają, żebym miała sprzątać stajnie. Mam ci pokazać co i jak, potem powinieneś sobie poradzić sam. W razie czego znajdziesz mnie na zapleczu. - Wskazała przejście do niewielkiego pomieszczenia po swojej prawej.

– Uhum. Kapral Levi powiedział, że wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy już tu będą, więc wziąłem tylko kilka swoich prywatnych rzeczy. A, i przyniosłem książkę do oddania.

Rico spojrzała na podręcznik podejrzliwie.

– Jakim cudem wypożyczyłeś tę książkę bez mojej wiedzy? Siedzę tu od bitych dwóch miesięcy, wracając do kwater tylko na noc. Nawet śniadania jem na zapleczu. - Przysunęła filiżankę z kawą do ust.

– Eee... Wypożyczyłem ją... Ponad dwa miesiące temu...

Rico niemal wypluła napój.

– Armin, ponad dwa miesiące temu ta biblioteka była zamknięta. I tak czy inaczej, książki wypożycza się najdłużej na cztery tygodnie. Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wślizgiwałeś się tu po kryjomu i kradłeś wojskową własność?!

– Nie kradłem – odpowiedział najciszej jak umiał – oddawałem po jakimś czasie! Sam sobie wypożyczałem, karta z książki jest w odpowiedniej folii i zapisywałem się w rejestrze...

Bibliotekarka zamrugała.

– To tu jest jakiś rejestr?

– Leży w dolnej szufladzie w biurku.

– Faktycznie. – Rico wyjęła czerwony notes i zajrzała do środka, po czym roześmiała się głośno. – Ty NAPRAWDĘ zapisałeś tu wszystko co wypożyczałeś. NAPRAWDĘ. Armin, albo tylko udajesz, albo czasem naprawdę mózg ci się wyłącza. Mniejsza o to, żadna książka nie ucierpiała, więc nikomu o tym nie powiem, ale... – Wesołość wciąż nie znikała z jej twarzy. – Cóż, dobrze, że przynajmniej trafiły w twoje ręce. Stolik z narzędziami stoi na samym tyle, na lewym skrzydle, przy oknach. Dobrej zabawy.

– Chciałem tylko, by wszystko było uporządkowane i zapisane...

– Oczywiście. A teraz zabierz się za te książki, same się nie naprawią.

Biblioteka była naprawdę niewielka. Ograniczała się do czterech dwustronnych półek po obu stronach przejścia, oddzielonych półmetrowymi przerwami na miejsce dla ewentualnego wypożyczającego. Na planie wyglądała trochę jak uproszczony rysunek ludzkich żeber - główna ścieżka i cztery prostopadłe odgałęzienia. Przy ostatnim, najwyżej położonym żebrze na lewo stało stanowisko Armina. Słońce padało na stare drewno z przyczepioną gumową podkładką. Obok leżał srebrny, błyszczący ostrzem nożyk, dwa słoiki, kilka pędzli, i parę niewielkich pudełeczek.

Blondyn usadowił się na miejscu i przechylił oba słoiki z bezbarwną cieczą. W jednym zawartość przelewała się wolniej - klej. Klej i woda. Posprawdzał pudełka - w jednym znalazł impregnat do skóry, w drugim szpulę jasnej nici i igłę. Pod biurkiem Levi pozostawił mu miotełkę, parę szmatek i dziwnie pachnący detergent w butelce podpisanej "do drewna".

Jako pierwsze na warsztat poszły książki z samego tyłu biblioteki - stare, mocno zniszczone, bardzo często niezmiernie nudne lub przestarzałe podręczniki. Ich kartki niemal rozpadały się w dłoniach, więc Armin obchodził się z nimi bardzo ostrożnie. Wypłowiałe litery przekazywały fakty, których nikt już teraz nie potrzebował, gdyż były powszechnie znane, ale kiedyś zapewne to tomiszcze zawierało wiedzę niemal tajemną, przypłaconą krwią, łzami i potem. Blondyn muskał stronice jakby trzymał w dłoniach motyle skrzydła, lub zasuszony kwiat.

Chłopak już miał kończyć pierwszą partię, gdy drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się. Do środka weszła Hanji, starając się nie narobić hałasu. Rico siedziała na zapleczu i najwyraźniej nie zauważyła obecności dowódcy. Ta przeszła koło biurka i pomachała wesoło blondynowi.

– Hej, Armin! Znajdziesz dla starej znajomej chwilę czasu pomiędzy książkami?

Nazwanie go "starym znajomym" nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Podeszła do niego i poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Chodź do mojego biura, pogadamy. Rico, nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zabrała ci pracownika na pięć minut, prawda? – Złożyła dłonie w proszącym geście.

Rico machnęła dłonią i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Chłopak porwał swoją torbę z parapetu i pomachał bibliotekarce.

– Doskonale. Chodź, chodź, nie krępuj się. Dobrze od czasu do czasu pogadać z innym naukowcem, prawda?

Wyszli z pomieszczenia i skierowali się korytarzem na prawo. Hanji cały czas zagadywała go i śmiała się, gdy schodzili po schodach w stronę laboratoriów. Będąc już na miejscu, wepchnęła go do swojego pokoju, wślizgnęła się za nim i zamknęła drzwi, przekręcając kluczyk w zamku i chowając go w kieszeni. Odwróciła się i momentalnie spoważniała.

– Armin, mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę. Właściwie, to nie prośba, to rozkaz.

– Tak...?

– Musisz dzisiaj w nocy zakraść się do Annie. Chcę, żebyś z nią porozmawiał.

– Czemu? – Blondyn miał coraz większe wątpliwości.

– Levi ci nic nie powiedział, prawda?

– Nie.

Hanji westchnęła.

– Annie niedługo ma rozprawę. Na niej zostanie podjęta decyzja, co z nią się stanie dalej. Chcielibyśmy ją wcielić do oddziału specjalnego. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. Nie możemy przepuścić takiej siły, jaką jest tytan po naszej stronie, ale przekonanie wszystkich do tego pomysłu nie będzie proste. Oprócz tego, chciałabym, abyś jutro przemówił w jej obronie na sali sądowej. Wiem, że to nie jest prosta decyzja i stawiasz się w sytuacji, w której ludzie gotowi są wziąć cię za zdrajcę, ale musisz nam pomóc. To dla dobra ludzkości. Wiem, że jej ufasz - i słusznie. Idź do niej dziś i poproś ją, żeby ci opowiedziała swoją historię.

– Rozmawiałem z nią już wczoraj i mówiła, że "nie ma dla mnie wyjaśnienia, którego oczekuję". Nie sądzę, aby miała ochotę mi się zwierzać.

– Ale musi. Jeśli chce przeżyć, musi. To jedyna opcja. Powiedz jej o tym, przekonaj ją. Możesz nawet jej zaoferować pomoc naszego oddziału. Wszystko mi jedno, ta dziewczyna ma przeżyć.

– A co na to wszystko Levi? Ona wymordowała jego oddział, ludzi, którzy byli mu bliscy. Nie protestował?

– Oczywiście, że protestował. Jest absolutnie wściekły. Podejrzewa mnie nawet o to, że jestem na tyle szalona, by brać ją do własnych eksperymentów. Co w sumie nie byłoby takie złe. - Rozmarzyła się, jednak po chwili znów spoważniała. - Ale on wie, że dobro ludzkości jest ważniejsze, niż jego pobudki emocjonalne. Dlatego się zgodził, choć niechętnie. Teraz na scenę wchodzisz ty. Musisz ją przekonać, żeby stanęła po naszej stronie, że jesteśmy gotowi odzyskać, to, co dla niej ważne, o ile będzie dla nas walczyć.

Armin westchnął.

– Nie mam możliwości odmowy, prawda?

– Kocham cię! – pisnęła Hanji, rzucając mu się na ramiona i wracając do swego przeciętnego zachowania. – Jesteś cudowny! Odwdzięczę ci się, zobaczysz. Robisz nam ogromną przysługę. Słuchaj, gdybyś kiedykolwiek czegokolwiek ode mnie potrzebował, przychodź, wal śmiało. Zawsze będę do dyspozycji. A teraz leć, zaraz kolacja. Zjedz coś i leć do niej, zanim cię zauważą. I tak po rozprawie będą na ciebie krzywo patrzeć, więc utrzymuj tę swoją reputację póki możesz. I jeszcze raz, dziękuję. Leć.

Blondyn posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i wyszedł na korytarz.

* * *

Hanji otworzyła drzwi do salonu, w którym spotykali się dowódcy. Zarówno Levi, jak i Erwin siedzieli już przy stoliku, przy otwartej butelce.

– Spotkałaś się z nim, prawda? – Kapral spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą.

– To jedyna osoba, która byłaby skłonna przystąpić do takiego zadania. I jedyna, która może przekonać Annie.

– Może to dlatego, że ten pomysł jest absolutnie niedorzeczny?

– Levi, dobrze wiesz, że jeśli nam się uda, to ona będzie naszą największą nadzieją.

– Hanji… – Głos Leviego przesycony był nienawiścią. – Próbujesz wsadzić morderczynię całego mojego oddziału w nasze szeregi. Zabiła z zimną krwią ich wszystkich. Gdyby tytani tego od niej zażądali, zabiłaby cię we śnie z uśmiechem na ustach. DO KURWY NĘDZY, HANJI, WPROWADZASZ W SWÓJ DOM SZPIEGA! – Pięść kaprala wylądowała na stole z hukiem. Rozluźnił drącą dłoń i sięgnął po szklankę z whisky. Ta niebezpiecznie szybko przechyliła się w jego ręce, gdy mężczyzna wypił wszystko na raz. Strużka alkoholu pociekła mu po podbródku. Wytarł ją szybkim, zirytowanym ruchem, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. – Doszczętnie was już wszystkich popierdoliło.

– Levi… Ona jest zbyt wielką siłą, żebyśmy mogli z niej…

– Gówno, a nie siła – warknął kapral. – Jeśli dziewczyna bardziej wierzy w siebie niż w cały korpus zwiadowczy, to zdradzi nas przy pierwszej okazji. Będziemy wtedy w głębokiej dupie. I to twoja głowa będzie wtedy pod toporem.

– Levi, ona się zgodzi zostać z nami. Nie ma innej opcji już teraz.

Lekko zaczerwieniony od wypitego alkoholu, najsilniejszy ludzkości wstał, drżąc. Otworzył drzwi od pomieszczenia.

– Kurwa mać, Hanji, to nie przywróci im życia – wyszeptał, po czym drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Erwin przez chwilę patrzył się na nią, zmieszany.

– To pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałem go w takim stanie. I pierwszy raz, gdy widziałem go pijącego.

Kobieta przypomniała sobie, jak jeszcze kilkanaście minut wcześniej przekonywała młodego blondynka, że Levi pogodził się z tym.

- No cóż…

* * *

Armin pomaszerował ku stołówce, mieszając się z tłumem wracającym z odpraw. Po chwili zobaczył kołyszące się obok siebie brązową i czarną czuprynę – przeciskając się przez ludzi, chłopak odnalazł przyjaciół.

– Hej, Armin! – Eren pomachał do niego, gdy tylko go zauważył. – Czyli co, Levi cię złapał? Współczuję. To musi być parszywie nudna robota. W ogóle od kiedy my mamy tu bibliotekę?

– Od zawsze – odparł Armin, poprawiając kurtkę, która zsunęła mu się w biegu. – Tylko była zamknięta jak dotąd. A mnie ta praca się podoba.

– Ja bym się zanudził. – Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, w czym nie ma tytanów, jest nudne.

Dotarli do stołówki, gdzie przy połączonych stolikach siadali żołnierze z różnych dywizji. Można było jeść z własnym oddziałem, jednak większość preferowała w trakcie posiłku zacieśniać więzi z resztą żołnierzy. Tylko dowódcy jedli w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu, a czasem nawet któremuś z nich zdarzyło się zawitać w głównej jadalni. Chłopak zauważył prześlizgującą się bocznym wejściem Hanji.

– Patrz, Hanji znów usiadła z tymi z sekcji badawczej – Eren usiadł obok Mikasy, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak kurczowo dziewczyna trzyma się jego rękawa. – Ostatnio robi to coraz częściej.

– Ma bardzo matczyne podejście do swoich żołnierzy. Niektórzy ją potępiają za to, ale ja uważam, że to dobrze. Mocne więzi między członkami oddziału dobrze wpływają na komunikację i synchronizację między nimi. – Blondyn starał się nie myśleć o niej przez pryzmat przeprowadzonej przed chwilą rozmowy.

– Ano tak! – Brunet uśmiechnął się. – Czy przypadkiem ona nie chciała cię mieć u siebie?

– Zastanawiano się nad tym. – Zmiana kuchenna podała jedzenie na stół. Chłopak sięgnął do koszyczka po trochę chleba. – Ale nie podjęto ostatecznej decyzji. Na razie jestem na rozkaz, jak ktoś mnie będzie potrzebował, to zrobię co będzie trzeba.

– Odpowiedzialny się zrobiłeś. – Eren skubał posiłek końcówką widelca, wielkimi, turkusowymi oczami wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

Armin wbił wzrok w blat.

– Sytuacja tego wymaga.

Chłopak skończył szybko kolację i wyszedł ze stołówki, tłumacząc się towarzyszom zmęczeniem. Gdy tylko znalazł się na pustym korytarzu, upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi i popędził do łącznika między budynkami. Szczęście mu dopisywało, nie spotkał nikogo po drodze. Wiedział, że warta zacznie chodzić za kilka minut, więc zwolnił dopiero, gdy znalazł się w budynku szpitalnym.

Szpital nie zamykał się na noc, lecz przez większość późnych godzin nikt tamtędy nie chodził, więc wszystkie światła zostały już pogaszone. Blondyn musiał znaleźć salę niemal po omacku.

Klamka zazgrzytała cicho pod jego dłonią. Drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem, a światło księżyca wypadło na korytarz. Sylwetka siedzącej na krześle dziewczyny rysowała się czernią na tle srebrzystej tarczy, która tej nocy zajmowała niemal pół nieba. Najwyraźniej Annie nie mogła zasnąć.

- Już powiedzieli ci o rozprawie. - Jej głos przerwał szpitalną ciszę.

- Tak. - Armin postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, aby znaleźć się tuż za nią, po jej prawej stronie. - Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?

- A mam jakiś wybór? Decyzja została podjęta zanim jeszcze ogłoszono rozprawę. Sędzia ogłosi, że Annie Leonhart, największa zdrajczyni ludzkości zostanie uwięziona i wkrótce stracona. Nie będę miała w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia.

– Być może będziesz.

Rozmówczyni odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie.

– Już cię przekabacili na swoją stronę, tak? Nie rób mi tego, Armin. Proszę. Nie ty. - Ponownie odwróciła się do okna, przysłaniając twarz grzywką.

– Ale zrozum... Będąc martwą nic nie zdziałasz. Annie, opowiedz mi. Opowiedz dlaczego tak postąpiłaś. - Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, nieco niepewnie, nie chcąc naruszać jej prywatności.

– Armin, pamiętasz kiedy pomagając wam uciec powiedziałam, że boję się ciemności?

– Tak.

– To nie była wymówka.

Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok i wbiła go gdzieś w przestrzeń za oknem.

– Urodziłam się wewnątrz muru Maria. Mieszkałam razem z ojcem w chatce w lesie. Matka zmarła przy porodzie, więc była nas dwójka. Od kiedy pamiętam, uczył mnie walczyć, prowadził ze mną długie, wyczerpujące treningi. Dzień w dzień, tak długo, aż zmęczenia nie mogłam ustać na nogach. Na początku byłam nieporadna, ale powoli się uczyłam. W pewnym momencie co tydzień musieliśmy wymieniać worki, na których ćwiczyłam, bo poprzednie rozpadały się na podtrzymujących je palach. Nie rozumiałam wtedy, po co to robił. Właściwie do dziś nie wiem, czy miał jakiś konkretny cel - jedyne, do czego mam pewność to to, że ta umiejętność była przydatna. Żyliśmy w spokoju i odosobnieniu. Niemal nie mieliśmy kontaktu z ludźmi, jedynie ojciec czasem wychodził po jedzenie do miasta. Ale w pewnym momencie on zaczął się bać. - Annie napięła się, zmuszając umysł do przywołania nieprzyjemnego wspomnienia. - Zaczął barykadować okna i drzwi, kładliśmy się o zmierzchu, i wstawaliśmy o świcie, aby w nocy nie korzystać ze światła, i nie dawać znaku, że w tym miejscu ktoś mieszka. Nie wychodziliśmy już trenować, aby nikt nas nie zauważył. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć o co chodziło. Miałam wtedy dziesięć lat. Pewnego dnia przyszedł do mnie z płaczem i bardzo długo przytulał, cały czas mamrocząc, że muszę przeżyć, że nie mogę umrzeć. Następnego dnia po prostu zniknął. - Ręce Annie zadrżały, zaciskając się na materialne jej spodni. - Obudziłam się rano i nie odpowiadał, na moje wołanie. Weszłam wtedy do jego sypialni i zobaczyłam wielką plamę krwi na łóżku. Ktoś musiał go stamtąd ciągnąć po ziemi, bo zostawił na podłodze długie, czerwone smugi. Znalazłam wtedy na ziemi dwa jego zęby. - Dziewczyna wzięła gwałtowny, głęboki wdech. - Byłam absolutnie przerażona. Pamiętam, że usiadłam na jego łóżku, odsunęłam się aż do samego kąta pokoju i siedziałam tam, wpatrując się w drzwi. Nie wiem, ile konkretnie tak spędziłam, ale musiało minąć kilka godzin, bo słońce już nie wpadało przez okna, tylko oświetlało lasek. Powinnam była usłyszeć, jak wchodzili, prawda? Nie słyszałam. Przysnęłam. Obudziłam się dopiero, gdy coś skrzypnęło tuż obok mnie, po czym uderzyli mnie w tył głowy i straciłam przytomność. To byli ludzie, ale nie zdążyłam dostrzec ich twarzy. Ocknęłam się w bardzo ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Jedyne światło, jakie tam widziałam, dochodziło z malutkiego okienka w drzwiach, a i to zaraz znikło. Ktoś mnie spytał, czy się obudziłam. Trzęsłam się cała z zimna i strachu. Spytałam, co zrobili z ojcem, na co odpowiedziano mi zatrzaśnięciem zasuwki od okienka. Widziałam tylko czerń. Wiesz, Armin, jak to jest, gdy wokół nie ma żadnego światła? To nie są naturalne warunki, nie doświadczysz tego w przyrodzie. Człowiek jest bardzo podatny na takie rzeczy. Nawet bardziej, niż na ból.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Ona wciąż wbijała wzrok w kolana, jak zahipnotyzowana.

– Pierwszego dnia udawałam, że się nie boję. Siedziałam, grając naburmuszoną dziewczynkę. Czołgałam się po pokoju, próbując się zorientować, jakiej jest wielkości. Znalazłam ścianę za sobą i przed sobą, ale tych po bokach nie wyczułam. Pamiętam, że cofnęłam się do samej tylniej ściany, podkuliłam nogi i tak czekałam. Ale nikt nie przyszedł. Nikt nie miał zamiaru przychodzić.

– Drugiego dnia - odrobinę przycichła - moje emocje zaczęły się przebijać przez ten mur, który sobie ustawiłam. Waliłam pięściami w drzwi, wrzeszczałam, wyzywałam ich, udawałam wściekłą. Teraz wiem, że to były początki strachu, które się ze mnie wyrywały. Nadal nikt nie przychodził, i nie wiedziałabym, że to drugi dzień, gdybym nie słyszała zegara, który wybijał godzinę gdzieś na zewnątrz.

– Trzeciego dnia – jej głos zaczął się łamać – zabrali zegar, jak tylko wybiła północ. Byłam bardzo, bardzo głodna. Błagałam ich, żeby dali mi jeść, ale nikt nie przyszedł. Nic nie słyszałam, wszystkie głosy ucichły. W pewnym momencie zaczęłam wsłuchiwać się w szum mojej krwi, płynącej przez żyły. Armin, w naturze taka cisza nie występuje. Wiłam się na podłodze, gdy ból zaczął mnie pokonywać i szuranie mojego ciała o podłogę było tak głośne, że raniło uszy. Trzeci dzień nigdy się dla mnie nie skończył. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, nim straciłam orientację w terenie. Będąc brzuchem do powierzchni nie wiedziałam czy leżę, czy stoję. Dopadło mnie coś na wzór zawrotów głowy. Chyba zemdlałam, nie jestem pewna. W każdym razie, pierwsze, co potem pamiętam, to ból w ramieniu. Wiesz, Armin, to był dopiero przedsionek piekła. - Mimowolnie złapała go za rękę i spojrzała zrozpaczonym, przerażonym spojrzeniem w jego oczy. - Zaczęłam mieć halucynacje. Widziałam dziwne kształty tej nieprzeniknionej czerni i wszystkie były tak realne... Potem kształty zaczęły zamieniać się w bestie. Nie umiem ich opisać, ale widziałam, jak odrywają mi fragmenty mięsa z ciała, kawałek po kawałku, czułam ból nie do opisania, zaczęłam krzyczeć i ten dźwięk sprawiał, że czułam, jakby moja głowa miała eksplodować, ale nie mogłam przestać. Armin, widziałam w ciemności matkę, która niemal nie miała skóry na twarzy, obłaziły ją larwy, wbiła mi dłoń w brzuch i zaczęła grzebać w organach, wyciągnęła płuco, wątrobę, jelito, aż w końcu dokopała się do serca, wyrwała je i włożyła sobie do otwartej klatki piersiowej i ze śmiechem na ustach patrzyła jak umieram, widziałam ojca, który podchodzi do mnie, i chce mnie przytulić, ale w ostatniej chwili jego zęby wyrastały na długość ludzkiego ramienia, próchniały, wypadały, jego skóra gniła, paznokcie spadały na ziemię z głuchym trzaskiem, oczy zachodziły mu krwią i wypływały z oczodołów...

– ANNIE! – Armin krzyknął, po czym przytulił trzęsącą się dziewczynę do siebie. Wbiła mu paznokcie w ramiona. - Już dobrze. Już nie mów. Nie musisz. Spokojnie. Ćśśśś... - Blondyn głaskał ją po głowie, a ta wciąż drżała w suchym szlochu. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Ściskała go tak mocno, że czuł, jak krew przestaje dopływać mu do ramion, lecz to zignorował. Przechylał się delikatnie do przodu i do tyłu, trzymając ją w lekkim uścisku.

– Armin... Ja... Ja nie wytrzymałam... Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ale w końcu przyszli. Powiedzieli, że tata potrzebuje pomocy. Armin, ja zgodziłabym się na wszystko, byleby stamtąd wyjść.

– Rozumiem.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz! – Głos znów jej się zatrząsł. – Ja raz im się sprzeciwiłam. Raz. Właśnie wtedy, gdy chcieli, żebym porwała Erena. Znów to wtedy zrobili. I było jeszcze gorzej, niż wtedy. Nie zrozumiesz tego, jakie to uczucie, choćbyś chciał. To nie jest wyobrażalne. I właśnie... Właśnie dlatego boję się ciemności.

Dziewczyna rozluźniła uścisk i biernie kołysała się w jego ramionach. Po pewnym czasie przestała drżeć, nieco się uspokoiła.

– Armin… - odezwała się cicho ochrypłym głosem. – ...zostaniesz, dopóki nie zasnę?

Chłopak skinął głową.

Tego wieczoru sam bał się wracać do pokoju po ciemku.


	3. Kłamstwo i księga

**No i następny rozdział nadszedł - wiem, długo, ale sprawy ostatnio nieco mi się wymknęły spod kontroli w związku z moim niedawnym wyjazdem za granicę. Plus, szykują sie spore poprawki w pierwszym i drugim rozdziale, bo jak to zwykle bywa, po jakimś czasie zaczyna się widzieć mnóstwo błędów w swoich tekstach. Ale dosyć o tym - enjoy! Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane :)**

* * *

Następnego ranka, jeszcze przed świtem chłopak znów do niej przyszedł. Gdy otworzył drzwi do sali, najwyraźniej jeszcze spała, lecz po chwili się obudziła.

Światło poranka migotało na drewnianej podłodze pokoju. Rześkie, pachnące jeszcze nocną burzą powietrze wpadało przez uchylone okno. Dziewczyna powoli podniosła się z posłania, mrużąc oczy w reakcji na świecące jej w twarz słońce. Armin dostrzegł, że zagięcia materiału poduszki odbiły się czerwienią na jej policzku. Potargane włosy zasłaniały pół twarzy. Chłopak mimowolnie uśmiechnął się widząc, jak zazwyczaj zdyscyplinowana i pewnie działająca Annie przeciera niemrawo oczy. Ten uśmiech zniknął jednak, gdy przypomniał sobie dlaczego tu był.

– Annie... Przepraszam, że cię męczę, ale musimy porozmawiać przed rozprawą. – Chłopak podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł. Splótł palce, wpatrując się w nie intensywnie. Nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć. Ta sprawa była zbyt skomplikowana, by ujmować ją w zwykłe słowa, a jednak musiał. – Słuchaj... – Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się przemyśleć to, co mówi. - ...wcielenie cię do oddziału zwiadowczego to jedyny sposób na twoje przeżycie. Rozumiesz to, prawda? Nie chcesz... Nie chcesz tam do nich chyba wracać. – Armin poczuł się strasznie już w momencie, w którym te słowa opuściły jego usta. Annie wyczuła zagrywkę.

– Armin... – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie. – Już raz mi zagrałeś na emocjach. Proszę, nie rób tego po raz drugi.

Blondyn poczuł, jak na policzki wpływa mu rumieniec wstydu. Nie chciał tak tego załatwiać, ale to była jedyna szansa.

– Mówię prawdę. Jesteś nam potrzebna. A my tobie.

Wzrok Annie stał się chłodny, gdy zrozumiała, że rozmówca nie zamierza odpuścić. W jej oczach czaiła się słabo ukrywana wściekłość. I żal – ale tego Armin starał się nie zauważać. Już i tak czuł ukłucie winy.

– Oni nie odzyskają mi ojca. – Zimny ton głosu dziewczyny zmroził blondyna, jednak nie aż tak bardzo, jak jego własny po chwili.

– Zgodzili się.

Czarne źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie na tle szaro-błękitnych tęczówek.

– Skoro tytani porwali twojego ojca, to znaczy, że musi posiadać coś, co dla nich jest wyjątkowo ważne. – Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, czując, jak wyrzuty sumienia napierają mu na klatkę piersiową jak głaz. Wypuścił powietrze, starając się nie patrzeć na te boleśnie wypełnione nadzieją oczy. - Być może są to informacje. W każdym razie, przejęcie go jest ważnym celem strategicznym dla ludzkości. Nie wszyscy są z tego zadowoleni. Ale się zgodzili.

– Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu zgodzili się na taką misję. – Na twarzy Annie powoli formował się przerażony, niemal psychotyczny uśmiech. – Armin, to samobójstwo. – Zaśmiała się, jednak nie było w tym śmiechu wesołości. – Tam musi być jakaś... Jakaś siedziba ludzi, którzy z nimi współpracują. – Dziewczyna zająknęła się w potoku słów wypływającym z niej niekontrolowanie z. Kąciki jej ust powoli opadały. Chłopak był boleśnie świadomy tego, że już mu uwierzyła. Podświadomie czuła, że coś jest nie w porządku, więc broniła się ostatkami sił. Ale i tak już mu uwierzyła. – Na pewno będzie odpowiednio chroniona i jestem prawie pewna, że ci ludzie także mogą korzystać z tytanich postaci... Tak na dobrą sprawę, nie wiemy nawet czy on... Czy on w ogóle jeszcze żyje. – Ostatnie słowa ledwo z siebie wydusiła.

– Jeśli używają go, żeby cię szantażować, nie mogą go zabić. – Chciał już skończyć tą konwersację i wyjść. Nie mógł znieść tej nadziei, którą w niej rozpalił.

– Armin, oni musieli już się dowiedzieć, że zostałam złapana. W takiej sytuacji mogli się już go pozbyć. – Dziewczyna wbijała w niego wzrok, starając się o jakiekolwiek logiczne rozumowanie, które nie pozwoliłoby jej na wiarę w słowa rozmówcy.

– Nie zrobiliby tego. Będą liczyć na to, że wrócisz tam po niego. Ale nie będą się spodziewali, że pójdzie z tobą cały oddział zwiadowców. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, czując w środku, jak łamie mu się serce.

Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, spoglądając w bok. Westchnęła, jej spięte ramiona rozluźniły się w bezradności.

– Ufam ci. Proszę... Nie zawiedź mnie.

Po wyjściu z sali, Armin uderzył plecami o ścianę i powoli zsunął się na podłogę, próbując powstrzymać łzy żalu.

* * *

Chłopak wiedział, że to co zrobił, było konieczne.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że szybko sobie z tym poradzi.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to, co powiedział Annie było słuszne. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jej ojciec faktycznie nadal żyje. Ta myśl cały czas bolała go. Argument, którego użył w tej kwestii w rozmowie, był niezwykle prosty do podważenia. Bo kto, tak naprawdę, mógłby jej zagwarantować, że tytani już nie rozszarpali jej ojca na malutkie kawałeczki?

Zatapiając się w poczuciu winy, chłopak skierował się ku bibliotece. Wbijał wzrok w podłogę przed sobą, myśląc. Czy danie jej nadziei na pewno było jedynym wyjściem? Z pewnością wykonał otrzymany rozkaz. Z pewnością zrobił coś korzystnego dla ludzkości.

Ale co z moralnym punktem widzenia?

Drobiny piasku zgrzytały mu pod butami. Nie zauważył nawet momentu, w którym przekroczył próg łącznika i trafił na korytarz. Rozejrzał się. Nie ujrzał żywej duszy. Odpowiadał mu ten fakt – chwila na przemyślenia w tych czasach była na wagę złota. Szedł więc dalej, przed siebie, nie zwracając nawet większej uwagi na to dokąd się kieruje.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że oszukał dziewczynę.

Teoretycznie oddział Leviego zgodził się na podjęcie misji odnalezienia ojca Annie. Teoretycznie. W praktyce Armin miał wrażenie, że był to tylko pusty argument, aby zdrajczyni miała powód, dla którego miałaby wrócić na właściwą stronę. Ale nawet gdyby blondyn chciał, to czy mógł odmówić Hanji?

„Oczywiście, że mogłem" – odpowiedział sobie na pytanie. Doskonale wiedział, że pomimo rzekomego „rozkazu" kobieta zrozumiałaby, gdyby nie chciał przekonywać Annie. Ale z jakiegoś powodu jej nie odmówił. Z jakiegoś powodu zgodził się okłamać dziewczynę.

„To nie było do końca kłamstwo" podszepnął mu jakiś głos w głowie. Myśl o tym była bardzo niewygodna, lecz Armin nie chciał pozwolić sobie na folgowanie własnemu sumieniu. Okłamał ją, i musiał o tym pamiętać. Nie wiedział tylko, czemu właściwie zgodził się to zrobić.

„Może po prostu chciałeś, żeby tu została?" Myśl na chwilę owładnęła Arminem do tego stopnia, że zatrzymał się. Spojrzał w jaśniejące niebo za oknem.

Trafił w sedno.

„Dlaczego?" zapytał siebie, ruszając dalej. Już znał odpowiedź, aż za dobrze. Zdał sobie sprawę, że od początku wiedział, już wtedy, kiedy zobaczył ją w szpitalu po raz pierwszy.

Bo chciał w nią wierzyć. Chciał, aby była z nimi, tak, jak kiedyś. Aby okazała się być tą dobrą osobą, której ufał.

„To, że chcesz, aby taka była, nie znaczy, że taka jest."

Armin stanął przed swoim ulubionym oknem, niedaleko sypialni i zdał sobie sprawę, że za kilka dni będzie musiał przed sądem bronić argumentów, do których sam nie był przekonany. Miał przekonać wszystkich do mało wiarygodnego kłamstwa.

Ogarnęło go straszne uczucie słabości. Usiadł na parapecie i bezradnie spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Dłonie człowieka, który niewiele znaczy – nie jest wyjątkowo silny, nie ma znaczącej pozycji. A jednak był jedyną osobą zdolną do podjęcia się takiego zadania. „Może dlatego, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która na coś takiego by się zgodziła?"

Nie miał pojęcia co robić. Po raz kolejny.

I po raz kolejny usłyszał kroki zza rogu.

Tym razem nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca – to były inne kroki. Zdecydowane, ale nieśpieszne, lekkie. Znał te kroki aż za dobrze. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wyłoniła się zza zakrętu i ujrzała przyjaciela. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się odrobinę do góry. Tylko odrobinę.

– Cześć, Armin.

– Cześć. Co tutaj robisz?

– Przeszłam się... Na spacer. – Zakłopotała się lekko. – A ty?

– Tak samo.

– Wyglądasz na zdołowanego. – Usiadła obok niego na parapecie i uniosła ku niemu pytający wzrok. – Coś się stało?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

– Nic konkretnego. Po prostu… – Zawahał się. Nie mógł jej przecież powiedzieć co konkretnie go trapiło. Przypomniał sobie jej furię, nienawiść ku Annie. Mikasa była najmniej odpowiednią osobą do wysłuchiwania jego zwierzeń. – …nie jestem pewien, czy niektóre podjęte przeze mnie decyzje były słuszne.

Przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, rozumiejąc, że blondyn nie zamierza wyjawić nic więcej. Wbijał intensywnie błękitny wzrok w przestrzeń na zewnątrz, pogrążony w sadzawce przytłaczających go emocji. Dziewczyna spojrzała za okno i westchnęła cicho.

– Wiesz, Armin, trochę się zmieniłeś przez te kilka lat.

– Hm? – Zagadnięty wyrwał się z rozmyślań.

– Uwierzyłeś w siebie. Dzięki temu wiele, wiele razy wybawiłeś nas z ciężkiej sytuacji, lub nawet ocaliłeś życia. Pamiętasz, wtedy, kiedy Eren zamienił się w tytana i chcieli go zabić? Albo wtedy, jak uratowałeś Reinera i Jeana od Annie? Opowiadali mi o tym. Nie trać teraz tej wiary. W czymkolwiek jesteś niepewny, z pewnością sobie poradzisz, jeśli tylko nie zapomnisz, ile jesteś wart. Ja i Eren już nie musimy cię bronić, chociaż nadal byśmy to zrobili, gdyby była taka potrzeba. Stałeś się silniejszy. Psychicznie, bo z tą fizycznością nadal nie najlepiej. – Mikasa uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc, jak blondyn rumieni się na tę ostatnią wzmiankę. – Przy okazji... – Odchrząknęła, zmieniając temat. – Jutro wyjeżdżamy do miasta po zaopatrzenie. Ja, Eren i kilku innych. Może chciałbyś zapytać Leviego czy nie da ci dnia wolnego? Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłeś z nami w mieście.

Armin też nie pamiętał. Wprawdzie pracował w bibliotece tylko jeden dzień, ale wizja wyjazdu z zamku na kilka godzin wydawała się niezwykle kusząca.

– Zapytam go – rzekł blondyn, stwierdzając w myślach, że ta sprawa wymagała jeszcze odrobiny zastanowienia.

Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko i zeszła z parapetu.

– Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu. – Pomachała mu i skierowała się do swojego pokoju.

Blondyn znów został sam.

Miło było wiedzieć, że Mikasa w niego wierzy. Cieszył się z tego faktu, jednak był pewien szczegół, który go dość mocno uwierał. Pytanie, które zadawało się mimowolnie.

„Czy powiedziałaby to samo, gdyby wiedziała odnośnie czego mówi?"

Armin nie mógł z czystym sumieniem odpowiedzieć sobie „tak".

* * *

Na śniadaniu Eren wydawał się być wyjątkowo przybity. Jak zazwyczaj jadł, nawet, gdy nie był bardzo głodny, tak tego dnia skubał jedzenie końcem widelca co kilka sekund wmuszając w siebie kolejne kęsy. Zdawał się być oderwany od rzeczywistości, niemal tak bardzo, jak oderwany był sam Armin. Mikasa poprzez samą obecność przyjaciół nastrajała się tak samo jak oni. Posiłek upłynął w atmosferze przygnębienia. Na koniec wszyscy rozeszli się bez słowa.

Blondyn skierował się do biblioteki, mając świadomość, że tego dnia musi dokończyć pracę, od której poprzedniego dnia oderwała go Hanji. Nie mógł pojechać razem z Erenem i Mikasą. Z drugiej strony, sam nie był pewien, czy to byłby dobry pomysł – nie z tym poczuciem konfliktu między nimi a Annie. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin jednak tyle się wydarzyło, że był wdzięczny za chwilę pracy w samotności. Prócz tego, w końcu miał moment, który mógł spędzić samemu – gdy się zastanowił, zauważył, że od spotkania z Hanji praktycznie zawsze mu ktoś towarzyszył. Teraz miał czas na wyciszenie. Czuł się już odrobinę lepiej, niż kiedy wychodził ze szpitala – wyrzuty sumienia odrobinę ucichły, a on sam poczuł, że robi to w dobrej sprawie.

Chłopak wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia. Promienie słońca łagodnie wypełniały wnętrze, podświetlając dryfujące w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Dźwięk kroków Armina odrobinę zakłócił panującą ciszę, jednak ten nie przejął się tym specjalnie. To miejsce było jednym z niewielu, w których czuł się całkowicie swobodnie i naturalnie.

Drzwi od zaplecza były otwarte na oścież. Na niewielkim łóżku na samym końcu pokoiku leżała śpiąca Rico, połowicznie przykryta starym kocem. Ramiączko koszuli nocnej zsuwało jej się z ramienia. Blondyn przez chwilę rozważał podejście i poprawienie koca i ramiączka, jednak uznał, że nie zaryzykuje budzenia przełożonej. Zamiast tego, przymknął drzwi najciszej jak umiał.

Podszedł do swego stanowiska pracy i zabrał się za książki, przy okazji myśląc o tym, że Rico powinna nieco bardziej uważać na siebie względem swojej prywatności.

W jego myślach pojawił się obraz Annie, od pasa w górę otulonej jedynie ciepłym światłem poranka. Poczuł nieznośne ciepło wpływające mu na policzki. Potrząsnął głową, jakby licząc na to, że przy okazji myśl z owej głowy wypadnie i rozpoczął sortowanie naprawionych tomików.

Pierwsza partia poszła dość szybko, ze względu na pracę, która została przez chłopaka wykonana poprzedniego dnia. Kolejna półka już nie była prosta, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Szybko zatopił się w rytm przewijanych kartek, ciche szuranie pędzelka namoczonego w kleju o rozpadające się fragmenty książek, skrzypienie pióra, poprawiającego nazbyt wytarte litery.

Początek drugiej partii zainteresował chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widział taką księgę – gruba, oprawiona w zieloną skórę, bez żadnego tytułu. Przejechał opuszkiem palca po jej grzbiecie – czuł wyraźnie zagłębienia w farbowanej oprawie. Skóra była prawdziwa – komuś musiało zależeć na tym, aby księgę należycie oprawiono. Zajrzał do środka. Każdą kartę zapełniono w całości drobnym, odręcznym, acz czytelnym pismem. Spojrzał stronę dalej. To samo. Każda strona wręcz wylewała z siebie setki drobnych liter. Armin wybrał jedną i wczytał się dokładniej w tekst.

„_Rozprawa nr 11/10/04/829_" widniał wielki napis u góry. Blondyn przerzucił kilka kartek. Zapiski najwyraźniej zaczynały się na początku osiemset dwudziestego dziewiątego roku, a kończyły na jego końcu. Grubość kroniki zaskoczyła chłopaka – na stronicach musiało znajdować się kilkaset opisów rozpraw sądowych. Nigdy nie sądził, że ten organ władzy funkcjonuje tak sprawnie w wojsku. Spore części tekstu zaczęły się zacierać w wielu miejscach, więc nowy pracownik biblioteki odłożył tomiszcze na parapet z myślą o późniejszym zajęciu się księgą.

Przez następne kilka godzin sklejania, przycinania i dopasowywania, Armin nie mógł oderwać myśli od księgi. Miał przeczucie, że kronika mogłaby pomóc mu przy przygotowaniu się do rozprawy Annie. Nie chciał jednak zajmować się tym sam. Nadal czuł się zagubiony i niepewny całej tej sytuacji. Potrzebny był mu ktoś o podobnym celu, kto usiałby z nim i miałby zacięcie by analizować dziesiątki procesów, wymieniać się spostrzeżeniami...

...potrzebna była mu Hanji.

Chłopak aż przestał pracować na chwilę. Jego posklejane palce zatrzymały się w powietrzu na moment. Drobne plamki atramentu wsiąkały mu w skórę, gdy myślał.

O tej porze Hanji mogła siedzieć w jednym z dwóch miejsc – w laboratorium, albo w swojej prywatnej pracowni. Kobieta starała się oddzielać pracę od wypoczynku, więc jeśli się gdzieś jej szukało, to istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że znajdzie się ją właśnie w laboratorium, w pracowni lub w kwaterach dowódców. Okazjonalnie wychodziła na badania w terenie, lecz wtedy wiedzieli o tym wszyscy, gdyż zawsze próbowała zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej osób, powołując się na tezę, jakoby najlepiej uczyło się za pomocą praktyki, nie teorii. Oprócz tego bywała oczywiście w natryskach lub swojej sypialni, jednak Armin nie miał zamiaru tam szukać.

Najlepiej było zacząć od laboratorium.

Chłopak zerwał się z miejsca, zostawiając schnącą księgę na zewnątrz. Pośpiesznie zakorkował buteleczkę z atramentem, zapominając o brudnych palcach i plamiąc dodatkowo korek. Wybiegł z pokoju, kompletnie nie przejmując się w tamtej chwili Rico, która w międzyczasie zdążyła się obudzić. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się nimi nie trzaskać. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z siły, jaką chciał w tą czynność włożyć, postanowił zwolnić. Wziął głęboki oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, że nieco zbyt ostro reaguje. Lekkim truchtem skierował się w stronę laboratorium. Właściwie nigdy tam nie był, ale często widział Hanji, znikającą za ciężkimi drzwiami kilkanaście minut po śniadaniu. Miał nadzieję, że szybko ją odnajdzie – w końcu w teorii nadal powinien siedzieć w bibliotece.

Pomieszczenie laboratoryjne znajdowało się w prawym skrzydle zamku. Armin biegł, słysząc, jak dźwięk jego kroków rozchodzi się echem po korytarzu. Wątłe płomyki świec chwiały się, gdy je mijał. Rzeczywistość wydawała mu się strasznie odległa w porównaniu do odkrycia, które niedawno poczynił, oraz misji, która przed nim stała. Byleby znaleźć Hanji.

Byleby nie być w tym samemu.

Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, znalazł wielkie, stalowe drzwi. Z pewnym wysiłkiem otworzył je, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z potarganą, przysmoloną Hanji, której okulary zwisały z jednego ucha. Która najwyraźniej nie miała w tej chwili jednej brwi. Kobieta wpatrywała się w Armina przez moment, ogłupiała, po czym uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i potargała sobie włosy jeszcze bardziej.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – Zza jej pleców dobiegł dźwięk wybuchu.- Wybacz, nie przyszedłeś w najlepszym momencie.

Chłopak bardzo starał się wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ale nie potrafił.

– Słuchaj, cokolwiek to jest, przyjdź później. Po kolacji będę w prywatnej pracowni, tam mnie złapiesz, w razie czego zapytaj kogoś z dowództwa o drogę...! – Ktoś zaciągnął kobietę do środka za ramię. – Albo coś...!

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się zdezorientowanemu Arminowi przed nosem.

* * *

Tego dnia Armin dokończył drugą półkę, w niecierpliwości oczekując na kolację. Minuty wlekły się tak nieznośnie, że chłopak zaczął podejrzewać, iż część z nieskończonych pokładów energii i entuzjazmu Hanji mogły się na niego przypadkiem przenieść. Zaczynał rozumieć, czemu ludzie współpracujący z tą kobietą na wydziale uznawani byli za największych dziwaków – ten rodzaj podejścia musiał być zaraźliwy.

Gdy upragniony posiłek wreszcie nadszedł, na sali nie było ani Mikasy, ani Erena. Na ich miejscu siedział Jean, twarzą leżąc w swoim, prawie pustym już, talerzu. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś się przysiada, uniósł głowę i padniętym głosem wyjaśnił, że za niesubordynację jednego z żołnierzy Levi przez połowę drogi do miasta przegonił ich na pieszo. Biegiem. I że Eren i Mikasa poszli już spać. Armin pokiwał głową z udawanym współczuciem, które pewnie faktycznie czułby, gdyby nie to, że w tle jego myśli non-stop znajdował się cel odnalezienia Hanji. Grzecznie podziękował, po czym usiadł i rozejrzał się, przegryzając kromkę chleba. Miejsce kobiety było puste, bez śladu ani jej, ani jej talerza. „Musiała już wyjść", stwierdził chłopak, przełykając jak najszybciej kolejne kęsy. Pożegnał się z Jeanem, który z owego pożegnania nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, leżąc twarzą w resztkach masła rozsmarowanych na talerzu.

Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, żeby nie przerywać dowódcom w trakcie posiłku, więc Armin zwyczajnie wyszedł na korytarz i zaczekał przed tylnymi drzwiami, którymi zazwyczaj wychodzili. Levi, jak zwykle, opuścił salę jako pierwszy. Z miejsca zauważył czekającego na niego blondyna, stanął przed drzwiami i założył ręce na piersi w oczekiwaniu.

– Kapralu... Chciałem zapytać gdzie znajduje się prywatna pracownia Hanji.

Levi patrzył na niego i chłopak czuł wrogość w tym spojrzeniu. Oczy w kolorze stali przeszywały go na wylot. Przez chwilę lustrowały go, jakby próbując uchwycić jakąś ukrytą intencję, po czym dowódca odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Pod laboratorium, piętro niżej. Jak staniesz przed wejściem do laboratorium to skieruj się na lewo i zejdź schodami. Rozpoznasz ten pokój. I nie zasiedź się tam, oczekuję, że jutro z samego rana będziesz w bibliotece.

Armina zmroziło na chwilę. On wiedział. Wiedział o jego wizytach u Annie. I o tym, dlaczego blondyn chciał zobaczyć się z Hanji. I definitywnie tego nie akceptował.

Ale jednak dawał mu wolną rękę.

Kapral rzucił podwładnemu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył ku swoim kwaterom.

– Dziękuję! – Zawołał za nim chłopak.

– „Dziękuję, kapralu!" – Poprawił go na odchodnym dowódca, jednak widać było, jak odrobinkę, dosłownie _odrobinkę,_ unoszą mu się kąciki ust.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym popędził w stronę laboratorium.

Schody prowadziły do wąskiego korytarza, oświetlonego jedynie kilkoma przymocowanymi do wilgotnych ścian pochodniami. Po większości znajdujących się tam drzwi widać było, że są nieużywane – warstwy kurzu przyklejały się do klamek i przy podłodze. Tylko jedno przejście było w znośnym stanie. Tak, jak mówił Levi – „Rozpoznasz ten pokój."

Armin zapukał niecierpliwie. Księga rozpraw ciążyła mu w dłoni.

Zawiasy skrzypnęły, a zza powiększającej się szczeliny wychyliła się potargana głowa Hanji.

– O, witaj. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Czekałam na ciebie.

* * *

**Jak już mówiłam wcześniej - wszelkie opinie mile widziane :)**


End file.
